Dream Heart Lace L Coord
(ドリームハートレースL) was first worn by Laala Manaka in Episode 39 of the anime. This coord is from the brand Twinkle Ribbon, and is a Lovely Type coord. It resembles the Dream Heart Lace M Coord, Dream Heart Lace S Coord, Dream Heart Lace F Coord, Dream Heart Morning Coord, and the Dream Heart Dreamy-cute Coord. User Coord Highlights "Laala's new coord is filled with laces and ribbons. A very spring-like lovely coord." "At last, the three members of SoLaMi Smile have gathered." "SoLaMi Smile will be performing in their Dream Heart Coord that's popular among all the girls in PriPara." Appearance Top A pink top with cyan stripes lined in dark pink. Three, hot pink bows rest it the middle of the chest with a gold heart in the centers, matching the bright yellow ruffles going around the top. The upper fabric is white with a heart-shaped hole cut to reveal pale pink material beneath it. The sleeves are in two ruffled layers, the top pale pink with gold glitter lining, the second plain pink. The collar is made from white frilly fabric with a hot pink and yellow bow tied around it, decorated with a gold heart. On each wrist is a white ruffled piece lined with gold glitter and frosted pink material. In the center rests a small pink bow with a yellow heart on it. Bottoms A pale pink thin pleat skirt with gold glitter scattered around the bottom is worn on top of a pink pleated material. Over the white layer is a pink material with sky blue stripes lined in dark pink with material of yellow ruffles crossed all over it. At each corner is a ribbon, purple on the right and green on the left, both with yellow stripes. Both have gold centers and a clip of a gold heart. The band is white with a single cyan line in the middle and two fuchsia lines. In the center is a small golden buckle. Shoes Pink pumps with cyan bars lined in dark blue. Comes with silver glittery socks with a hot pink bow wrapped around each ankle. A gold heart is clipped on each center of the bows. Gold glitter lines the top with frosted-pink material. So far up the leg is a pink garter with white ruffles and a tiny bow of red and gold with a gold heart in the center. Accessory A hot pink ribbon with SoLaMi Smile written in yellow. In the center is a yellow heart with a cursive L'' on it. The bow is lined by white ruffles and two golden pearl chains on the bottom. Game ' ''' is a Rare Lovely Type coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon . It first appeared in the 2015 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 螢幕快照 2015-04-16 下午04.59.14.png Laala Dream Heart Lace.png Laala-S2.png Arcade Dream Heart LaceL.png LaalaFromPPTwitter.png DreamParadeLala11.png 71YPSqRMaVL._SL1085_.jpg Anime Screenshots DreamParadeLala14.png DreamParadeLala13.png DreamParadeLala12.png DreamParadeLala11.png DreamParadeLala10.png DreamParadeLala09.png DreamParadeLala08.png DreamParadeLala07.png DreamParadeLala06.png DreamParadeLala05.png DreamParadeLala02.png DreamParadeLala03.png DreamParadeLala01.png CD9q0hVUMAAMzm5.jpg Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.48.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.48.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.48.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.47.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.47.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.47.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.46.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.46.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.46.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.45.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.45.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.45.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.44.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.44.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.43.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.43.07 AM.png dream 1.jpg dream 2.jpg PriPara Party 10.jpg PriPara Party 9.jpg PriPara Party 7.jpg PriPara Party 4.jpg PriPara Party 3.jpg PriPara Party 2.jpg PriPara Party 1.jpg PriPara dance 7.jpg PriPara dance 5.jpg PriPara dance 4.jpg PriPara dance 3.jpg PriPara dance 2.jpg PriPara dance 1.jpg PriPara - cinderella 6.jpg Dreaming 11.jpg Dreaming 10.jpg Dreaming 9.jpg Dreaming 8.jpg Dreaming 7.jpg Dreaming 5.jpg Dreaming 4.jpg Dreaming 3.jpg Dreaming 2.jpg Dreaming 1.jpg Dreaming 16.jpg Solami smile pose.jpg Dreaming 15.jpg Dreaming 14.jpg Dreaming 13.jpg Dreaming 12.jpg 118f28bb.jpg Category:Coord Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Lovely Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Laala Coord Category:2015 Series Promotional Coords Category:Promotional Coord Category:Unit Coord Category:Anime Category:Coord Box